


リボーンのドラゴン・ラッキー|The Dragon Lackey of Reborn

by CMoon_Rabbit4



Series: TDLoR [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: BAMF Skull (Reborn), How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Screwed Over Canon for Two Series, I as the Author Choose to Use the Excuse of I Was Sleep Deprived When I Thought to Make This a Thing, I as the Author Regret Nothing, Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Majorly Deviates from Canon at Episode 3, Multi, My Tags are Spoilers So I Will Be Vague Now, Reborn saves Skull from Skull's OCE-B and Learns of Skull's Being a Dragon, Skull is a Dragon from the Other world, Skull's OCE-B (original character ex-boyfriend) is an Irredeemable Villain!, this is my first ao3 post, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMoon_Rabbit4/pseuds/CMoon_Rabbit4
Summary: There are many who are living far below their possibilities because they are continually handing over their individualities to others. Do you want to be a power in the world? Then be yourself. Be true to the highest within your soul and then allow yourself to be governed by no customs or conventionalities or arbitrary man-made rules that are not founded on principle. - Ralph Waldo TrineRun, run, run. Fly, fly, fly. Cry, cry, cry. Little dragon, don't you know? Trapped within, you're on an edge, Skull, and you've got to decide between the dragons and the humans. I wonder which will it be that you lose yourself to?





	リボーンのドラゴン・ラッキー|The Dragon Lackey of Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so ... my first ever fantastical fiction, emphasis on "fan", wow! Well, just wanted to say, I'm not really sure where I'm planning to go with this. My update schedule will be sort of sporadic, since I'm currently in college, and no real idea when I'll get to continue writing - or in this case, typing - The Dragon Lackey of Reborn, so, sorry in advance. 
> 
> Listen, I'm sort of really new at this, and I don't have a co-author, so if you spot any grammatical errors? Point them out to me, and I'll edit them and fix them up, but otherwise, if there's a run-on sentence, or a lot of run-on sentences? Yeah, sorry, I'm bad at run-ons. 
> 
> Well, enjoy the first chapter!

_You had your maps drawn_

_You had other plans_

_To hang your hopes on_

_Every road they led you down felt so wrong_

_So you found another way_

He'd had much too much of this, of them, and of there. Prejudice, a species at war with one another, as well as at war with so many others, and a world so literally full of conflict it wasn't funny, not that it was funny in the first place ... Skull had gone before the Harmony Faction's council, he being of the Spectating Faction, formerly of the Chaos Faction, and had requested - _well, it would've been more accurate to say he begged_ \- to be able to leave their war-tearing world and to live all of his years that he could out in the Other* world. But of course, the Harmony Faction's council were a bit reluctant ( _and rightfully so_ ) to allow him this, seeing as Skull was of the Chaos Faction before his decision in being a Spectator, but they _did_ owe it to him, after all, and plus, he hadn't ever really fell in line with his birth-Faction's ambition, much to his mother's conflicted disappointment ...

_You've got a big heart_

_The way you see the world_

_It got you this far_

_You might have some bruises_

_And a few scars_

_But you know that you'll be okay_

Skull had always felt as if his world wasn't _his_ , no matter how much he had tried making himself believe that it was. He couldn't fool himself into a train of thought he hadn't ever once had a single passing thought about, and he just couldn't be apart of the Chaos Faction, not when he was old enough to understand his birth-Faction's goal of ambition. Skull had taken it as a blessing that he wasn't disowned by his mother - _his only living parent_ \- when he had went and became apart of the Spectating Faction, as those dragons that didn't want to participate in their birth-Factions, for any number of reasons, were given that little bit if leeway and neutrality from the at-war Chaos and Harmony Factions, so long as they didn't help the rival of their birth-Faction out, though ... even with his stint so long ago, Skull still was of his mother's inheritance, seeing as she just couldn't - _and wouldn't_ \- disinherit him. 

He'd always been "too soft" for Chaos, and as a Spectator, he'd been much, much too itchy -  _which was t_ _he best way to describe how he felt_ - when he tried ignoring the plight of all those all around him. It didn't matter the species - _dragons, humans, elves, demons, devils, angels, witches, wizards, werewolves, warlocks, etcetera and so forth on_ -, as Skull just  _couldn't_ ignore the itch of  _having to help_. _Could_ he ignore it? Yes. _Would_ he ignore it? No. _Should_ he ignore it was ... debatable at times, but it were the times he hadn't ignored it, the itch -  _so, a lot more than a lot less_ - that he ended up with a lot of bruising and a few scars for his troubles. He certainly never regretted those injuries though, not really. 

_Even though you're scared_

_You're stronger than you know_

So with a heart lighter than what he had expected for himself to have in making his decision, Skull went before the Harmony Faction's council, got their permission to leave this world behind for a world of still so much unknown, and after he left behind a note for each of his loved ones to find - _and really, he figured they'd come to take their hurt out on him for leaving a_ note _for each of them to find about his leaving_ -, Skull was now soaring high, higher, and higher still above the clouds, higher than he'd ever flown above before! He could've broken the sound barrier had he been any more enthusiastic about going on to a world so something brand new! 

_If you're lost out where the lights are blinding_

_Caught in all, the stars are hiding_

_That's when something wild calls you home, home_

_If you face the fear that keeps you frozen_

_Chase the sky into the ocean_

_That's when something wild calls you home, home_

And it was as if all his dark feelings in their choking grip on him were being wiped away by the winds their self as his wings, like ice in their refracting light, seemingly beat per second and not per minute in their carrying him as far high as he could go before he opened up his portal, and Skull gave a whooping cheer, the kaleidoscope of colors he hadn't ever thought to be more beautiful than when he was traveling through the rainbow tunnel of pastels, to a world he hadn't had ever thought he'd ever get to go to!

And as he came out the other side of the rainbow pastels tunnel, he saw instead of mountains as he'd left, an ocean, all new, and so glorious in all its inky darkness, reflecting above up above it the moon and her sky full of twinkling stars! 

_Sometimes the past can_

_Make the ground beneath you feel like quicksand_

_You don't have to worry_

_You reach for my hand_

_And I know you're going to be okay_

_You're going to be okay_

As Skull landed on a piece of barren flat rock, pulling his wings in, he wondered at all around him, his eyes bright and so, so curious. It felt like he'd been trapped for so long, just going with the motions of exist and survive, repeat, for so, so long. His chains of ice were shattered now, and Skull's shackles, he had broken free from, no longer being held back by his world. This was an all new world, with all new  _new_ , and he'd gladly take uncertainty over the choking of routine each time if given a choice. 

_Even though you're scared_

_You're stronger than you know_

Skull took a breath, a rune of vibrant purple appearing before him, bathing him in a brilliant violet glow, and no longer was he dragon, but not quite was he a human, either. He was a mix of the two, and this was how he liked being - neither this nor that, but both and so much more. He now could be that, that both and so much more, without the judgement of his fellow dragons. Oh yeah, he'd be okay. 

Stretching his wings, he prepared to take flight once more, this time, the cold air hitting not against feathers, but against his snow-touched** skin, and Skull reveled in that feeling.

_If you're lost out there where the lights are blinding_

_Caught in all, the stars are hiding_

_That's when something wild calls you home, home_

_If you face the fear that keeps you frozen_

_Chase the sky into the ocean_

_That's when something wild calls you home, home_

"I'm home," he breathed, flying high. And he'd continue flying, because this was where he knew he could finally be ... free. 

* * *

* -> the dragons' world is usually referred to as the "Other world", and I recall no mentioning a name for the human-dominated world where Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon takes place in, so ... yeah, going off of that basis of whichever world they're in, the other world is referred to as "Other", with a capital "O".

**-> "snow-touched" is like "sun-kissed", in the case Skull's skin is pale, whitish like snow. You'll be finding a lot more snow and ice references, and that'll get explained soon enough, though most likely chapter five than any of the other chapters. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was something, wasn't it? Sorry it wasn't as long as I would've liked it to have been, but ... meh, my muse is asleep. 
> 
> Again, I'm running this show without a co-author, so if you spot any grammatical errors, point them out to me in the comments section below, and I'll get to fixing them, but other than that, how'd you enjoy the first chapter? 
> 
> And yeah, the first chapter could've been (a lot) better, but hey, first chapters aren't always award-winning, y'know? I'll try harder with the next chapter for sure, though. Oh, and kudos if you've recognized the song lyrics used! I thought Something Wild really fit the idea of Skull's leaving home to go off on his own into something new. I didn't use all of it, since I ran out of words to type down, so, forgive my cut-off. Well, until the next chapter (which I hope to get out sometime this weekend)!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
